


this is practice

by galaxyjaemin



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hot Tub, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Teen Romance, id consider it a oneshot, jisung is mentioned like twice, kind of a friends with benefits thing hehe, probably one of my best works, sort of fluffy, this is pretty short sorry, too bad my writing sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjaemin/pseuds/galaxyjaemin
Summary: in which na jaemin convinces lee jeno it's just for practice once again





	this is practice

**Author's Note:**

> some warnings: a sort of (?? i tried) detailed make out in a hot tub, statements taken the wrong way (by jeno), lying, steamy teen love but no sex kiddos no siree !

"jeno, come on, the water feels really nice. plus, the bubbles make it more eventful."

the pink haired male cheerfully climbed into the hot tub, motioning for a certain blond haired boy to join him. jeno gave a sheepish expression after going to feel the water. "i don't know, jaemin. it's pretty hot, don't you think?"

jaemin, who was sitting completely in the hot tub, looked at jeno confusedly. "no? it's totally fine, just get in. it'll feel best if you just submerge yourself all at once," he replied.

jeno took ages to get himself situated in the hot tub, opting to sink himself in the bubbling water limb by limb. jaemin was happy once jeno got situated, sitting across from the blond with an amused look. "i told you it feels nice," he remarked, making jeno's eyebrow quirk up. after a second, jeno sighed in satisfaction. he leaned his head back on the edge of the tub, features on full display.

jaemin stilled, taking in the sight before him. there was jeno, letting the warmth of the hot tub take over his senses, neck on display as well as his collarbones peeking through the thin sleeveless shirt he wore.

now, jaemin has jeno fully believing that the former has a crush on jisung. he sometimes gets jeno to _"practice"_ make out sessions with him because of that, when in reality, jaemin is in love with jeno. lucky for him, the latter happily helps jaemin, even though knowing that the boy of his dreams likes jisung. but jeno took what he could get, and make outs with jaemin were always slow and tender, his favorite. _(of course it's his favorite; he's only ever been kissed by jaemin and that's all he's ever kissed jeno like)._

jaemin knew now that he could easily use _"practicing"_ as an excuse for what he wanted to do to jeno.

"jeno," the pink haired male called out. the blond reacted by opening a single eye, wondering what jaemin wanted. the said male inched closer, mischief dancing in his eyes. "spread your legs."

" _huh_?" jeno was at full attention at jaemin's statement, eyes wide.

"not like _that_ , idiot. just do as i say," jaemin retorted. he earned even more confused looks from jeno, yet the blond obliged. jeno's many questions were answered quickly; as soon as he opened his legs, not only did heat from the hot tub settle in the new space, but jaemin plopped himself right onto jeno's lap. jeno wasn't given any time to react much—jaemin's pointer and middle finger were pressed on jeno's lips to hush him.

"this is _'practice'_ , okay?" jaemin whispered slyly, letting his fingers drag across jeno's lips as he retracted them. jaemin's left hand found its way to one side of jeno's neck, while the right held the other side of jeno's face and head. he stared at jeno for a moment, eyes unwavering. jaemin thought jeno's patient orbs were cute as they waited for any sign of advancement.

the pink haired boy decided to tease the blond, letting his lips ghost and nudge jeno's softly, creating tension for the latter. jaemin knew he won when jeno let out a whimper in pure frustration, lips twitching in anticipation at the younger's actions. "you want me to kiss you?" jaemin asked with a smile, enjoying jeno's facial expressions.

" _y-es_ ," jeno replied in almost a cry like tone, fidgeting under jaemin. and with that, jaemin enveloped jeno's lips with his own, holding it there for a long second before pulling back, emitting a prominent smooch sound. this caused jeno to make a high pitched whine, needing jaemin's lips back on his quickly. the younger smiled, loving every single bit of what was happening.

jaemin went back in, massaging the older's lips with his, being sure to lightly suck on jeno's bottom lip at appropriate times. jaemin loved the soft gasps jeno would make whenever he'd have a go at his bottom lip. so when the younger bit down on jeno's lip for entrance, the loud intake of air was everything jaemin had hoped for.

the kiss became rougher, their tongues battling for dominance despite jeno's consistently soft whines. jaemin loved every second of it, probing into jeno's mouth hungrily. jeno loved it just as much, his hands making their way into jaemin's shirt for even closer intimacy with him.

when jaemin needed air, he went straight to jeno's neck, something he's never done with him before. this of course shocked the blond, sending him to blissful overdrive. jaemin left messy, open mouthed kisses along jeno's neck and jawline, sucking softly on different patches of skin to drive the older crazy. and when jaemin made his way to jeno's collarbones, the latter knew he was done for, letting his head fall back so jaemin could have more room. jaemin's tongue swiped and danced on jeno's untouched skin, leaving bright red marks aching on the surface.

jaemin brought himself back to jeno's lips, sloppiness becoming more evident between the two. jaemin lazily swirled his tongue against jeno's, making the latter groan lowly. jaemin ended it with multiple tender pecks on jeno's now swollen red lips, before burying his face in the crook of jeno's neck. both boys' chests heaved up and down, out of breath. jeno sat in his place, arms wrapped around jaemin and still halfway up his shirt, feeling jaemin's arm snake tiredly around his waist.

there was a long moment of silence before one of them spoke up.

"i don't like jisung," jaemin confessed. jeno contained his reaction and let his quietness justify as a response. "i never liked him. i made that up so i could _'practice'_ on you. it was always an excuse for me to make out with you, and _thank goodness_ you always agreed."

jeno almost forgot to reply. "so you—"

"yes, i like you. i _love_ you a lot. and i know you do, too, which is why i was absolutely okay with lying to you about jisung in the first place. it's kinda obvious you love me, you know. i’m more observant than you think."

jeno didn't know what to say. he knew he didn't have to say anything, considering that everything jaemin just said was right, and he probably knew it, too. instead, he hugged jaemin tighter against him, letting the younger know he wasn't bothered being lied to. _(maybe a little, but jeno never worried about it even before he knew)_.

"hey," jaemin spoke, "i love you, jen. let's kiss without _'practicing'_ more often."

jeno smiled, kissing the top of jaemin's left shoulder. "i love you too, nana."

_\- fin_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i wrote this last night [ oct 14, 2018 ] at 3 am on a whim ekdjsk ive had this idea in my head for a while and decided to spill it just bc uwu :3 also !! pls don't take any of what i wrote the wrong way.
> 
> if you think im sexualizing them, pls know that 18 year olds definitely make out like this and do even more extreme things (i don't think id ever be comfortable fully describing something like that with the dreamies, anyway).
> 
> nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed !


End file.
